


Erebor AU Porn Archives

by darkfire75



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Bilbo, Bottom!Thorin, Erebor AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Bilbo, Top!Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfire75/pseuds/darkfire75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of porn oneshots that take place in an AU where everyone lives and Bilbo stays in Erebor. </p><p>Chapter 6: In which Thorin gets what he wants. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of Erebor AU porn lately and figured I'd post it all in one multi-chapter fic. Each chapter can stand alone. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I guess as long as I'm inspired ;D

Thorin is quite a sight right now, lying on his back with his dark hair spread out on the pillows, his strong thighs wrapped around Bilbo’s middle as Bilbo thrusts into him again and again. He has a beautiful voice, Bilbo notes. He makes so many lovely sounds. Gasps and moans echo around their room and it takes all of Bilbo’s willpower not to silence him with his mouth.

Thorin’s face is flushed and his hands grip the sheets of the bed tightly as he tosses his head and arches his back. “Bilbo…” he groans, eyes gazing up.

"Too much?" the hobbit asks worriedly. This isn’t their first time together, but Thorin’s comfort is always Bilbo’s priority. He gently strokes Thorin’s right leg and the dwarf makes a sort of keening whimper.

"H-Harder," he manages to croak out. He reaches down to touch himself.

Bilbo’s mouth goes dry at the sight and finds his momentum return. He lifts Thorin’s legs a little more until he is leaning over him. He bends down to steal a kiss, which Thorin gladly reciprocates. As Bilbo moves, Thorin moans against his lips and has to pull away. His hand is working furiously between them and Bilbo picks up his pace, slamming into him and hoping to hit that sweet spot.

Thorin suddenly cries out in Khuzdul, eyes widening, and Bilbo stills. “Thorin?” he says. Thorin doesn’t respond, but his hand squeezes his cock a few more times and then he’s spilling all over his hand and his stomach. Bilbo frowns as he stares down at the mess. “I haven’t even finished yet,” he grumbles.

"Sorry," he pants.

"No no, it’s quite all right." Bilbo pulls out out of him slowly, delighting in the whining sounds Thorin makes. Once he’s free, he kneels back on the bed.

Thorin hums pleasantly and sits up with a cheeky grin. “That was very good, Master Baggins.”

"I wasn’t too rough or anything?"

He moves closer and leans forward, brushing his lips against Bilbo’s. “Not at all,” he breathes. He moves his head lower to Bilbo’s neck and starts suckling at the flesh there. Bilbo sighs and leans back on his hands.

"You know, I still have an issue to take care of," he says. He moans a little as Thorin licks the shell of his ear.

"Oh yes, I am aware." Thorin palms him gently and Bilbo lets his head fall to the side. Thorin goes back to kissing his neck as he works his hand over Bilbo’s cock.

"Mmm…why don’t you put that pretty mouth to work somewhere else…"

"And where would you like it? Here?" Thorin lowers his head to a nipple, tonguing it gently. Bilbo keens softly. "Or perhaps here instead?" He moves his mouth lower and nibbles at Bilbo’s pudgy stomach, which causes the hobbit to giggle. Thorin smiles and drags his tongue even further down until he’s right above Bilbo’s swollen cock.

"T-Thorin," he gasps, blinking down at him.

Thorin licks his lips and in the next second he’s swallowing Bilbo down. Bilbo’s not in the most comfortable position and so can only toss his head back and reach forward to pull at Thorin’s hair. His head bobs up and down between Bilbo’s legs and Bilbo can barely find coherent thoughts.

He knows he’s making an awful lot of noise but Thorin sucks cock like he was _made_ to do it. He pulls back suddenly, swirling his tongue around the head before dragging it down the underside towards Bilbo’s balls. He licks gently, which earns him a yelp of surprise, before moving back up to suck Bilbo down again.

"Ohhhh…!"

Bilbo tugs on his hair to let him know he’s about to come, but Thorin doesn’t pull back. The first spurt lands on Thorin’s tongue while he mouths the head. Bilbo cries out as his whole body shakes. He comes hard and Thorin swallows what he can before sitting back on his knees with a grin.

"You and your mouth," Bilbo groans, falling to his side on the bed.

"It pleased you?"

"Obviously."

Thorin lays down beside him and brushes a hand through Bilbo’s soft curls before caressing the side of his face. “ _Ghishavel_ ,” he whispers. Bilbo has heard the word numerous times before but Thorin has yet to explain to him what it means.

He knows it’s a term of endearment though, and smiles, shifting closer to Thorin. “One of these days, I’m going to learn your language. Balin’s promised to teach me.”

"Has he now?" He smirks and pulls Bilbo closer, muttering some more Khuzdul against his ear. His voice makes Bilbo shiver.

"I haven’t a clue what you’re saying, Thorin," he mumbles. Thorin’s lips trace along his ear playfully as he continues whispering things. "You—ahh—stop that!"

Thorin pulls back and rests his forehead against Bilbo’s. “I love you,” he breathes out.

A smile stretches across Bilbo’s face and he leans his head to the side, kissing the side of Thorin’s mouth. “Lovesick dwarf,” he chuckles. He kisses Thorin fully then, letting out a tiny moan as Thorin responds, before pulling away. “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo enjoys the wonders of Thorin's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only excuse that is that I really wanted to write Bilbo rimming Thorin.

Thorin has a lovely ass, Bilbo notes as he kneels on the bed. The king is naked, save for a few pieces of jewelry around his ears. Bilbo’s eyes travel down between his legs, seeing his heavy cock and balls, and grows hard at the sight. He places a hand on Thorin’s thigh gently.

"What would you like me to do?" he says gently.

Thorin turns his head. “I would like your tongue.”

Bilbo’s mouth goes dry. “You’re certain?”

"I wish to feel a Hobbit’s hunger firsthand."

 _Eru have mercy_. Bilbo settles behind him, staring down at the dwarf’s glorious behind. “Are you clean?”

"I washed earlier."

Bilbo nods and uses his hands to spread Thorin’s legs a little. He licks his lips. “Oh, Thorin…”

"Do I excite you, Master Baggins?" he breathes.

"Very much so." He places his hands on the cheeks and spreads them. His breath hitches in his throat. He reaches for the oil by the bedside and rubs some onto his right hand before pressing a finger against Thorin’s hole.

Thorin makes a strange whining sound, moving his hips back to try and get more of that finger inside of him. Bilbo smiles and pushes the digit in slowly. Thorin groans low in his throat and lets his head fall forward onto his arms. “Unnng…!”

He sets up a slow pace, in and out, letting Thorin adjust. He continues fucking him with his finger for the next few minutes, enjoying the sounds Thorin is making. Then Thorin lifts his head up and gasps, “Bilbo…I need…”

"You need what, love?" He curls his finger inside and Thorin moans.

"T-Tongue…."

Bilbo pulls his finger out and stares down at the flexing ring of muscle before leaning down. He spreads Thorin’s cheeks again and opens his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the hole. Thorin lets out a small whimper. Encouraged to continue, Bilbo presses his tongue inside and breathes in Thorin’s scent.

"Yes…yes…!" Thorin starts moving his hips back and forth, trying to fuck himself on Bilbo’s tongue.

Bilbo pats his thigh to stop him and reaches down between Thorin’s legs to start pumping his cock. Thorin’s moans reverberate around the room and Bilbo is certain someone is going to hear them, but he can’t really think about that right now. He sets to work fucking him with his tongue as his hand jerks Thorin’s cock. Seeing the King under the Mountain on his knees like this is only making Bilbo grow harder. He pushes his tongue as deep as it can go, leaving Thorin a sobbing mess on the bed.

"Mahal, your  _tongue_ —!”

Bilbo feels a burst of pride and pulls back slightly, dragging said tongue from his ass down to Thorin’s heavy balls. He licks them before taking one into his mouth to suck and Thorin  _screams_. Oh that is a delightful sound indeed. Bilbo hums pleasantly, almost smirking, as Thorin starts panting out his name and every title he’s known by.

"Master Baggins, you are most—uunnng— _cruel_!” he groans.

"Cruel?" He mouths the other ball gently. "I do believe I’m being  _quite_ generous.”

Thorin grumbles something about ‘infuriating hobbits’ before gasping and bucking his hips as Bilbo goes back to rimming him. Bilbo’s hand is pumping his cock even faster now. Thorin is shaking, a clear sign that he’s very close to coming. Bilbo wiggles his tongue inside for a bit before letting a single finger join in on the fun. Thorin lasts about another minute and then comes hard all over Bilbo’s hand and the bedsheets.

Bilbo laps what he can from Thorin before pulling back from him. “Well, this is a lovely sight,” he says. Thorin groans and rolls over onto his back, taking deep breaths. “Really Thorin, if your subjects could see you now…”

He rolls his eyes. “Thankfully they never will.”

"Are you sure? Your screams echo around this place." Bilbo suddenly straddles him and takes his own cock in hand. "I could come to your sounds alone."

"Really?" Thorin raises an eyebrow. He grunts as Bilbo shifts on top of him. 

"Oh yes," Bilbo murmurs. "Your voice is quite arousing, Thorin." He starts bucking into his hand and Thorin lifts his legs up to give him something to lean against. 

"Should I help, or do you want to do this on your own?" he says teasingly. 

Bilbo groans and opens an eye to glare at him. “You’ve got nice big hands, why don’t you put them to good use.”

Thorin snorts out a laugh and runs his right hand up Bilbo’s trembling thigh. “Like this? Or perhaps you had other ideas?” He smirks as Bilbo lets out a frustrated moan.

"Fuck me with your fingers, you big oaf!" 

"Ah, such eloquent speech from a kindly child of the West." 

Thorin moves his hand around Bilbo’s shapely bottom, squeezing the flesh gently before brushing his fingers against his crack. Thorin raises his fingers back up and holds them up to Bilbo’s face for him to suck. Bilbo takes the hint and works his talented tongue around two digits as he continues jerking himself off. Once satisfied, Thorin takes them back and presses one against Bilbo’s hole. The first press is slow and gentle and he can feel Bilbo almost melt above him. 

"Just like that," he sighs and bites his lip as Thorin pushes his finger in deeper.

Thorin rests his free arm behind his head as he watches him unravel. Bilbo keeps trying to bounce up, wanting more, but Thorin knows to take it slow. It may infuriate Bilbo to no end, but the resulting pleasure is always worth it. “Don’t rush it,  _ghishavel_ ,” he purrs, twisting his wrist just enough to leave Bilbo gasping. 

"M-More!" he croaks. "Thorin,  _please_ , I—”

"Shh…" Thorin presses a second digit in with the first and Bilbo throws his head back with a moan. Seeing Bilbo like this is always such a turn on and Thorin thinks of all the ways he can make Bilbo beg later, perhaps with his own tongue. Hobbits aren’t the only ones with talented mouths after all. He watches with hazy eyes as Bilbo bounces in his lap, stroking his cock furiously as Thorin finger fucks him. 

"Yes! Oh  _god_ , Thorin—!” Bilbo gives a great shudder and then he’s coming in ribbons all over Thorin’s chest. Thorin feels his fingers being squeezed tightly but keeps thrusting them up until he can’t anymore. Bilbo moans and falls forward onto Thorin, making quite a mess between them. 

"Was that to your satisfaction?" Thorin says with a grin. He pulls his fingers out and gently pats Bilbo’s ass. 

Bilbo groans into Thorin’s hair. “Stupid dwarf with your stupid big fingers…”

Thorin laughs and turns his head to kiss the hobbit gently. “We should rest.”

"Mm…but we’re all dirty…"

"It can wait. Besides, you can barely move."

Bilbo has no energy to refute him and nods. They both drift off to sleep moments later.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are confessions and a kneeling king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea milling about in my head for a few days but it wasn't coming together the way I wanted until yesterday. This chapter could stand alone, or be a sort of prequel to the other established-relationship chapters. Hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Also, you can find me at tumblr under the same url as here c:

"You did well today," Thorin said as he and Bilbo walked back from the throne room. Dwarves, Men, and Elves had been visiting to discuss alliances ever since they had retaken Erebor, and Thorin had appointed Bilbo to be at every meeting. Bilbo was a natural diplomat, as it turned out, much to the hobbit’s annoyance. 

"I didn’t really do much," he muttered. He felt a bit silly, to be honest. He was a hobbit, granted a very highly respected hobbit, but still, he wasn’t even from these lands to begin with. He knew Bard and King Thranduil would vouch for him, but there was no telling what others thought of him. 

Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. “Nonsense, Bilbo. They love you.”

Bilbo flushed slightly at the compliment and came to a stop in front of a hallway. “Are you sure you don’t want Balin or someone else helping you in these meetings? I mean, I’m nobody important, Thorin…”

"Nobody important?" He gently placed both his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders. "Bilbo, you have helped me— _all of us_ —regain our homeland,” he said earnestly. “That alone warrants you a high honor among my people.”

Bilbo said nothing as he thought on his words.

"Besides," Thorin continued, lips lifting into another smile, "I would wish no one else to be by my side."

Bilbo felt his heart start beating faster at the way Thorin was looking at him. The way he spoke of him sometimes confused Bilbo. Thorin could not sing him enough praises lately, and in fact had dedicated several songs to him almost immediately after the mountain was fully restored. Bilbo was honored, truly, but it was a bit overwhelming. 

And then Thorin said things like this and it made Bilbo wonder if perhaps—perhaps Thorin felt the same as Bilbo did. He’d grown very fond of the dwarves, and of Thorin in particular, but he never would have thought he’d have fallen in _love_  with Thorin. 

He knew he was in love too, for there was no other way to describe the feelings he got whenever he was near the dwarf king. He wanted to tell him; after all, he’d been harboring these feelings for over a year now, but…he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. It had nearly been destroyed once, and Bilbo didn’t want to risk that happening again. 

He smiled at Thorin before looking away. “Thorin,” he said softly. “Can I…?” He saw the curious look in Thorin’s eyes and shook his head. “Nevermind.”

"Is something troubling you?" 

Thorin squeezed his shoulders in a comforting manner and leaned closer, their foreheads just barely touching. Bilbo could feel Thorin’s warm breath on his face and felt like he might be sick from the anxiety building up inside. 

"I…"

"Bilbo?"

Oh  _gods_ , he was so close now. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to grab that ridiculously pretty dwarf and kiss him as hard as he could. Bilbo wet his lips as he gazed up into Thorin’s eyes. 

"I’m fine," he lied. "It’s nothing. Really."

Thorin frowned. “You’re lying.” 

"I’m not—"

"Why can you not be honest with me, Bilbo? Are we not friends?"

He looked more concerned than hurt that Bilbo was lying to him and that only made Bilbo feel worse. Bilbo stared down at his feet and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

"This isn’t easy for me to say," he mumbled. Thorin stared at him expectantly. "Thorin…I…oh, just—" He suddenly looked up, a fierce determination blazing in his eyes and he grabbed Thorin by the front of his collar, pulling him down into a kiss. 

The first thing Bilbo noticed was that Thorin’s lips were very warm and surprisingly soft. He imagined sometimes that kissing Thorin would feel like kissing a cold stone, but now he cursed himself for ever thinking that. The second thing he noticed was that Thorin was  _not_  kissing him back. 

Bilbo froze then, fearing that he had ruined everything now. He was going to have to pack his bags and go back to the Shire because he was a fool of a Took and snogged the king. He broke the kiss abruptly and started babbling out apologies. 

"Oh god, Thorin—I—I’m sorry, I didn’t—" 

He looked up, almost afraid to see Thorin’s reaction. The dwarf king was very still and very silent, blue eyes wide as he stared down at Bilbo. He touched a hand to his lips then and Bilbo felt a cold slap of horror wash over him. He’d just ruined everything, hadn’t he?

Bilbo wanted to run and hide in his room and pretend this never happened. He started backing away and would have broke into a run if Thorin hadn’t reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

"T-Thorin…"

"What was that about?" he said, voice barely above a whisper. 

Bilbo felt miserable. He wanted to dig a hole and just bury himself it it for making a utter fool out of himself. He trusted his Took side and look where it got him! 

"I’m sorry," Bilbo choked out. "I really am! I didn’t mean it, Thorin, it was just a…a stupid mistake…"

” _Mistake_?” Thorin looked hurt all of a sudden. 

"I…."

Before Bilbo could say anything more, Thorin had placed his hands on either side of Bilbo’s face and leaned down to brush their lips together. Bilbo felt his breath leave him. His eyes slid shut and his body relaxed. Thorin’s lips were gentle against his, but they were also earnest in their passion. Bilbo kissed him back, hands clinging to the front of Thorin’s robes. 

When they pulled apart, Bilbo was left breathless. “What the hell was that?” he gasped.

Thorin smiled and rested his forehead against Bilbo’s gently. “That was something I have been wanting to do for some time,” he said softly. 

"You—"

Bilbo felt his mouth go slack at the realization that both he and Thorin actually felt the same way about each other.

Well. 

That was unexpected.

"Why didn’t you say something sooner?" Bilbo said with a frown. 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t  _you_?”

Bilbo’s face flushed bright red. Right. So they were  _both_  idiots. 

"How…How long?" he asked. 

"I suppose I always felt a pull towards you…but I didn’t understand what it meant until after you saved me from Azog the first time." 

Bilbo felt his whole body seize up. He’d felt the same…for so long…almost as long as Bilbo… 

"Thorin…" He wanted to kiss him again, but he wasn’t sure if he would be allowed to. When Thorin made no move to stop him, Bilbo leaned up on his toes and pressed their lips together. This kiss was chaste, but it sent the message Bilbo wanted. Thorin visibly relaxed and reached his arm out to wrap around Bilbo’s waist. "I am sorry I waited so long to tell you," he whispered as he reached a hand up to caress the side of Thorin’s face. 

Thorin leaned in to his palm. “No more than I,” he said. “Balin urged me to say something so many times, but I did not want to push myself on you.”

"Balin knows? Wait. Nevermind. Of  _course_  he knows.”

Thorin laughed then, and oh, that was a beautiful sound indeed. Seeing Thorin smile and laugh was a treat only few got to witness and Bilbo found himself very lucky to be one of those few. They spent a couple more minutes just standing there gazing into each other’s eyes. It really felt like the world consisted of just the two of them. 

"I’ve often dreamt of this moment," Thorin said softly. "Holding you in my arms like this…I…I never would have thought it possible."

"Tell me about it," Bilbo chuckled. "This is hardly what I imagined when I signed that contract to join your foolhardy quest." 

"That ‘foolhardy quest’ brought us together."

"Yes,  _and_  it nearly got us killed.” Thorin inclined his head and sighed in defeat, prompting Bilbo to laugh. “But,” he continued, “I am glad to have met you, Thorin.” 

The corners of Thorin’s mouth lifted into a warm smile. Bilbo was very aware of how beautiful the king looked right now, how his dark hair was braided with some of it free and curling around his shoulders and Bilbo’s mouth went dry. 

"Bilbo?" Thorin’s hands rested on Bilbo’s arms gently. Bilbo glanced to the side, seeing the empty hallway to their right, and suddenly pulled Thorin forward by his hand. Thorin tried to protest but his words died in his throat the second Bilbo flung his arms around Thorin’s neck and pulled him down for another heated kiss. 

Bilbo pushed Thorin up against the wall, his hands leaving Thorin’s shoulders to move down his armor-clad chest. He wanted to see Thorin—to  _feel_  him—but that blasted Dwarven armor would take hours to remove properly and they didn’t have that kind of time. Once Thorin was able to regain his own senses, he groaned into the kiss and grabbed at Bilbo’s ass, lifting him up and pressing him up against the opposite wall. 

Bilbo’s legs wrapped around Thorin’s waist and he clung to Thorin desperately as their kiss grew more passionate. His lips felt bruised and swollen but he didn’t care; he just wanted Thorin in anyway he could have him. They had waited so long to be able to touch each other like this, and while normally Bilbo would have preferred to do some courting first, he had no objections as Thorin pressed his body against his. 

He could feel Thorin’s hardening cock pressing up against him as their hips ground together and he gasped, head tilting back as he broke the kiss. Thorin went for his exposed neck and began sucking at the soft flesh there. Bilbo grasped onto his back and hair, trying to hold himself up more as Thorin thrust his hips forward. 

"T-Thorin," he managed to croak out. His head felt dizzy with need. 

Thorin pulled back. “Should I stop?” he asked worriedly. “Have I hurt you?” 

"No!" he cried. "No, I’m…I’m fine. More than fine." He licked his lips and took deep heaving breaths before gasping, "I need you, Thorin." 

Thorin stared into his eyes, a thoughtful frown on his face, before he nodded and ducked his head forward into the crook of Bilbo’s neck and shoulder again. Bilbo sighed and let his head fall back against the wall, lower body arching up against Thorin’s. His cock was straining against his breeches now.

Thorin’s hands suddenly released Bilbo’s legs and without the added support, he could no longer hold himself up against the wall. Bilbo’s feet touched the ground again and he gasped when Thorin’s hands began roaming all up and down his chest and sides. They moved lower to his trousers and quickly unbuttoned them, reaching inside to touch his prize. 

Bilbo moaned at the initial contact of Thorin’s large hand fisting his cock. His whole body shook with desire. Thorin leaned forward and kissed the side of his mouth then. “Bilbo,” he purred. 

His hand was gentle around him, stroking up and down slowly, and Bilbo whined for more. He saw how Thorin was looking at him now, eyes clouded over with lust. 

"Thorin," he moaned, voice cracking as Thorin squeezed hard. 

And then suddenly the hand was gone, as well as Thorin’s weight against his body, and Bilbo feared it had all been a dream. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around wildly. Thorin was still standing there in front him and Bilbo felt indignant anger bubble up inside. 

"W-What are you waiting for?" he grumbled.

"Patience, Bilbo." 

_Patience_?! He had been quite patient for long enough, thank you very much! Bilbo’s hands clenched at his sides and he glared heatedly at the dwarf king. “Thorin Oakenshield, you put your hands back on me this instant!” he hissed.

Thorin’s answering smirk only served to irritate him even more. But before he could move forward to give him a piece of his mind, Thorin was getting to his knees his front of him. Bilbo stared down in shock, eyes widening. 

"Wait…Thorin…why are you kneeling? Y-You’re the king, you shouldn’t—"

"A king may kneel to whom he wishes," he said simply. He took Bilbo’s cock in his hand again and let his other hand rest against Bilbo’s thigh. "I choose to kneel to you, Bilbo Baggins."

"But—" His protest was cut off when Thorin’s tongue suddenly pressed against the head of his cock and he let out a high pitched moan. Clenching his eyes shut and mouth hanging open, Bilbo could do nothing more than allow Thorin to do as he wanted. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth and gripped the back of the wall he was up against. 

Thorin’s tongue was sliding up and around the swollen cockhead now and Bilbo could barely stand upright. He was half-bent over Thorin’s body, one hand reaching forward to grasp at Thorin’s hair. Thorin opened his mouth wider then and sucked the rest of Bilbo inside, humming softly around him.

"Oh!" Bilbo gasped. His hand tightened in Thorin’s hair to pull him even closer. 

Oh but his mouth was talented. Bilbo tried to not to think about what a sight they made right now should they be caught. He could only imagine the angry cries of the other dwarves if they saw their king on his knees pleasuring a hobbit. 

He seemed so hungry for him as he sucked in his cheeks and worked his tongue over the delicate skin over and over again. The slurping sounds were obnoxiously loud in the small space around them and Bilbo’s head began swimming. He looked down at the way Thorin’s head was bobbing between his legs and he keened softly. Thorin glanced up suddenly and their eyes locked on to each other’s. 

He pulled back slightly, mouthing at the head gently, and Bilbo’s mouth went dry, breath hitching in his throat. “ _Thorin_ ,” he groaned. “Thorin, I…I’m going to…”

Thorin took him fully into his mouth again, his tongue doing magical things to Bilbo that he never could have dreamed of, and he came with a cry of Thorin’s name. His head fell back against the wall, one hand gripping Thorin’s hair as he spilled down the other’s throat. 

His thighs trembled fiercely once he had come down from his high. Thorin released his softening cock and licked his lips, the image looking absolutely obscene as Bilbo gazed down at him. Thorin’s beard was wet with his seed and he swallowed hard, cheeks burning. 

Thorin tucked him back into his trousers before standing up and smiling at him. “Enjoy yourself?” he said. 

"You—that was indecent," Bilbo gasped. 

"You hardly seemed to be complaining."

Bilbo ran a hand through his sweaty curls and shook his head in disbelief. Then he glanced down at Thorin’s groin, eyes raising. “Do you need to me to…?”

Thorin shook his head. “Seeing you so undone was all I needed to find release,” he mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed. 

Bilbo pushed himself off the wall. His legs felt like jelly beneath him and he fell forward into Thorin who easily caught him. 

"It seems I have tired you out," Thorin chuckled against his ear. 

"Mm…" Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck. Thorin lifted him up in his arms with Bilbo’s head tucked against his chest. He walked them both out of the hallway and started making his way back to his room. "Thorin," Bilbo said softly, "I love you…"

Thorin smiled, ignoring all the strange looks he received from the other dwarves in the mountain as he carried him. 

"I love you too, my burglar…always and forever." 

Bilbo’s lips lifted up against his chest as his eyes drifted shut, sleep finally claiming him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin has some time to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been fighting me for a week, but I'm glad to finally get it posted :D

After a long day of meeting with the other dwarf lords, Thorin is exhausted and as soon as he enters his and Bilbo’s room, he discards his crown and robes and removes every bit of armor that was put on him earlier in the day. He feels lighter once it’s all off and stretches his arms above his head before looking around his living quarters and realizing Bilbo is nowhere in sight. 

Perhaps he’s in the library? He enjoys spending time with Ori down there a lot…

Thorin sits down on the bed and takes off his shoes before laying back on the sheets comfortably. Being the king of such a mighty kingdom is tiring, and though he had been raised to take the throne someday, it is an entirely different experience to finally  _have_  that throne. 

He looks over to Bilbo’s side of the bed and wishes he were here with him now. He would have just the right words to say to comfort Thorin. Or perhaps they’d forgo words altogether and skip right to something more…enjoyable. 

Thorin closes his eyes and rests his hand along his stomach, moving it lower towards his pants. He could—no, Bilbo could come in at any moment. Then again, that is quite an exciting thought. His hand slowly unties his trousers as he slides his hand down further to touch himself. 

He paints a picture in his mind of Bilbo hovering above him, his grey eyes shining with want. “ _Well don’t you make a pretty sight_ ,” he purrs and Thorin feels his cock react in his hand. He moans softly, eyes clenched shut, as he starts stroking himself a little a faster. “ _You’re so hard for me already…_ " 

"A-Always," Thorin gasps. He pushes his pants down lower until they are down by his ankles, giving him free movement to spread his thighs more. He imagines it’s Bilbo’s hand currently pumping his cock and has to stop himself from coming too soon. 

" _You look so pretty like this, Thorin._ ”

Bilbo’s praise is always a sure fire way to get him aroused and he’s pleased even in his dreams, Bilbo doesn’t disappoint. Thorin’s other hand is grabbing at the sheets beneath him as he pumps himself. He imagines Bilbo leaning down over him, lips closing around the head of Thorin’s cock, and Thorin bucks his hips into his hand, picturing it’s Bilbo’s warm mouth instead. 

"Bilbo…" 

He can see Bilbo’s head bobbing between his legs, working his cock to fullness even more and he groans. His head tosses from side to side, mouth falling open as heat pools low in his belly. He hasn’t had to fantasize about Bilbo in a long time—not since they’ve been together in the mountain—but it still feels almost as good as the real thing. 

Thorin reaches his other hand around to cup and squeeze his balls, picturing Bilbo’s hand in its place and turns his head to bite his pillow. His moans are muffled slightly but anyone with a trained ear would know what he was doing. 

His hand moves even lower down between his cheeks and he hisses as he pushes a finger inside himself. It’s not lubricated enough and he groans, taking the finger out and lifting it towards his mouth to wet it. When he’s satisfied, he pushes it back down where it was before and slides it inside, eyes fluttering shut.

His fingers are larger than Bilbo’s, so he imagines Bilbo thrusting in two or three of his own. Thorin whimpers, biting the pillow again as he works himself slowly. He lifts his hips up off the bed slightly and plants his feet firmly on the sheets. He’s so close now. There’s a fire building behind his eyelids, hot like the forges, and he wants the flames to wash over him until he is consumed. 

" _Come for me, Thorin…_ ”

With a couple more pumps, Thorin feels himself reach the precipice. He comes hard as the fire erupts inside him, white hot flames licking at every inch of his body. He cries out Bilbo’s name, unable to stop himself, and when it’s over, he takes a few deep breaths and opens his eyes. 

He’s not prepared to see Bilbo standing at the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

Thorin sits up on the bed immediately and pulls his pants back up, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Bilbo! I…It’s not—”  _How long has he been there?!_

"Don’t apologize, Thorin," Bilbo croaks out. "I…didn’t mind."

Thorin swallows hard and looks down at his hands in his lap. Bilbo climbs onto the bed beside him and takes his face in both his hands, pressing a kiss against his lips gently. 

"Do you do that often?" Bilbo asks once he pulls back. 

"Not as often as I used to," he mumbles, resting his forehead against Bilbo’s. 

"Well, you looked beautiful."

Thorin’s breath hitches and he stares into Bilbo’s eyes, looking for a lie, and when he finds none, he returns Bilbo’s smile with one of his own. He leans against Bilbo’s shoulder then and closes his eyes as he feels fingers gently stroking through his hair. 

"How long were you watching?"

"Not long enough." Thorin’s cheeks feel warm again and Bilbo laughs. "You don’t need to explain yourself," he adds. "Trust me, I understand."

"Then you’ve—?"

"Oh yes. Many times."

Thorin’s mouth feels dry as the image of Bilbo splayed out with his hand down his pants comes to mind. 

"You’re imagining me, aren’t you."

"Hard not to after you’ve said that."

Thorin suddenly moves to Bilbo’s lap, straddling him and tilting his head down to press a kiss to the side of Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo has other plans, however, as he moves his head slightly so that they’re kissing fully. He’s very insistent and Thorin can feel the reason why as he grinds down on Bilbo’s lap. 

"Oh, you tease," Bilbo groans, hands slipping down to grasp Thorin’s ass. He squeezes him gently and Thorin smirks above him. "I’ve had a long day," he grumbles, grey eyes looking wonderfully fierce in the dim light of the room.

"So have I," Thorin shoots back, and shifts his hips. 

Bilbo lets out a strangled cry which Thorin easily silences with his mouth. When he pulls back, Bilbo is flushed, his lips are red, and he looks every bit as delicious as he did in his fantasy. 

"I hate you…"

"If that’s the case, I’ll just leave you to your own devices." He makes a move to get off, and laughs when Bilbo’s hand grips his thigh tightly. 

"Move, and I’ll never suck you off again."

"That would be a travesty." 

"It would, you love my mouth."

"Mm…" Thorin leans down again and their lips brush slightly as he mutters "I do indeed" before crushing his mouth to Bilbo’s. Bilbo’s arms wrap around his neck, tangling his fingers in his raven locks and dragging down to the coarse hair of Thorin’s beard. Thorin moans into the kiss and yelps when Bilbo pulls one of his braids a little too hard. 

"Sorry," Bilbo pants, smiling in a way that says he’s really not sorry at all. 

For a moment, Thorin entertains the idea of turning Bilbo around and fucking him into the mattress, but he’s much too exhausted for that right now. He’d probably fall asleep on Bilbo’s back and he knows the hobbit would have some choice words to say about that. 

He can feel Bilbo’s cock straining against his trousers and he smirks at the look Bilbo is giving him now: a mix of annoyance and reverence. He’s clearly had enough of Thorin’s teasing. 

"Ride me proper," Bilbo moans, his hands reaching into Thorin’s open pants to stroke him. Thorin hisses and stops moving altogether. 

"Bilbo," he growls as he feels himself being squeezed and played with. "I’m supposed to be helping  _you_ ,” he manages to say. 

"I  _know_ , but I love feeling how heavy you are in my hand.”

Thorin takes a few deep breaths before sighing heavily. He starts rocking his hips back and forth again and Bilbo lets out a low whine followed by a groan. He feels Bilbo’s hands relax their hold on his cock as he moves and looks at Bilbo’s face, at the way his mouth opens up with each roll of his hips. 

He kisses Bilbo again, driving his tongue past his lips. Bilbo’s stroking slows to a stop and Thorin quickens his pace, never breaking the kiss as he keeps rocking. 

Bilbo suddenly makes a strangled sort of moan against his mouth and Thorin feels him come hard, the wet patch getting more damp against his ass as he slows his movements. Bilbo breaks the kiss and takes a few deep breaths as he stares up at Thorin with wide eyes. 

Thorin is still very much aroused and is about to reach down to finish the job when he feels Bilbo’s hand close around the head of his cock. 

"Let me," Bilbo says softly. 

He nods, mouth going dry at the sight, and watches his wet and swollen cock slide back and forth through Bilbo’s hand. 

"B-Bilbo…"

His orgasm is not quite as intense as the one from earlier, but no less pleasurable. The familiar tingling heat washes over his body once more, making him shutter and bend forward, and he comes between their bodies and all over Bilbo’s hand. 

When he finally comes back down to earth, Bilbo is smiling at him and he finds himself smiling back. 

"You look beautiful when you come," Bilbo murmurs.

Thorin rests his forehead against Bilbo’s, brushing their noses together. “Thank you,” he whispers.

He carefully moves off of Bilbo’s lap and pulls up the sheets to cover them both, taking Bilbo into his arms. 

"I’m not clean," he protests.

Thorin hugs him closer to his chest. “We can wash later.”

"But Thorin—" He silences Bilbo with a kiss and he immediately melts in Thorin’s embrace. "Mm…Did the meetings go well today?" 

"As well as they can go, I suppose."

"I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help. Ori had some texts he wanted me to look at in the library."

"It’s fine. The kingdom didn’t fall apart at least."

"Ha, wellthat’s good news.” 

Thorin can hear and feel Bilbo’s soft heartbeat and he smiles as he closes his eyes. He’s tired and happily spent now, and falls asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his husband’s heart.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin always gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking this long to post this chapter. Real life got in the way and then motivation went out the window but it's here now! I might end this at 6 or 7 chapters and then start posting the Shire AU porn I've been hoarding ;D

It’s early morning, and Bilbo is laying gentle kisses all along Thorin’s neck and shoulder, smiling at the pleased little sounds his husband is making. He nuzzles into Thorin’s hair and wraps his arms around him tighter. Thorin makes no objection and melts into his touch.

“Good morning,” Bilbo murmurs against his neck.

“Mm…” He suddenly turns around in Bilbo’s arms and smiles at the surprised look on Bilbo’s face. “A very good morning indeed.”

He leans forward and kisses him softly before resting his head against Bilbo’s chest.

Bilbo lets out a small huff and rolls onto his back, Thorin sprawling out on top of him as he tucks his head under Bilbo’s chin. “Thorin,” Bilbo groans, realizing his mistake in letting this happen. Thorin is much heavier than he is and almost impossible to move on his own, especially when Thorin is behaving like a limp ragdoll.

He feels Thorin’s lips curve into a grin against his chest before he raises his head to look at him. Bilbo glares. “Yes?” Thorin all but purrs, moving his mouth to lightly nip at the skin of his collarbone.

“You—” He lets out a tiny pleased sigh as Thorin’s lips close around one of his nipples but quickly collects himself, fighting down a blush. “I need to eat breakfast.”

Thorin’s eyes never leave his as he mouths lower down his chest, beard bristly against his soft skin.

“ _Thor_ in!”

He’s like a giant cat, Bilbo realizes, and tries to shove him off. Thorin doesn’t move an inch. He laughs and pulls his arms up to rest his head in them. “I would so  _hate_  to get between a hobbit and his food,” he says teasingly.

Bilbo huffs again and tries to roll over out of the bed but Thorin has him trapped. He sighs heavily and his head falls back in the pillows. “You’re insufferable,” he mutters.

Thorin smirks and raises himself up on his hands, long curly hair cascading around his shoulders. Bilbo sees his chance and quickly grabs some of his hair and pulls it–causing Thorin to yelp in surprise–and kisses Thorin hard on the mouth. The kiss is less brutal once Thorin reciprocates, but it doesn’t last long. Bilbo suddenly musters up all of his strength and rolls them both over until Thorin is on his back and Bilbo is sitting and straddling his abdomen, Thorin’s hair still held tightly in his hands.

Thorin is staring up at him in mild surprise. Bilbo looks very triumphant. “Didn’t think I could do that, did you?” he boasts.

“Oh no, lest you forget, I have seen you overpower much more dangerous beings,” Thorin counters. “Your strength is something to behold.”

“Mm.” Bilbo releases his hair and bends down, lips brushing against Thorin’s forehead before moving down to his mouth. “Maybe I’ll show you another demonstration of my  _strength_  once I’ve eaten,” he breathes.

Thorin smirks with a lick of his lips. “I would feel honored, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo pulls back, rolling his eyes. “Cheeky dwarf.”

"A cheeky dwarf that desires his husband’s undivided attention.”

Bilbo is already sliding off the bed, padding along the floor to gather his trousers. “Your husband is hungry, O King Under the Mountain,” he grumbles as he pulls them on. “Afterwards, I shall indulge you.”

“Do you promise?" 

Thorin is looking at him hopefully, those damnable blue eyes of his pulling him in against his will. Bilbo sighs. "Yes, Thorin, I promise. But if you keep pestering me about it, I won’t touch you for a week.”

“I swear I will not pester you anymore." 

"Good.” He walks back over to the bed and leans in to give Thorin a quick kiss before pulling away. “I’ll be back,” he says gently. “Just going to grab something from the kitchens.”

Thorin smiles, hand reaching up to touch the small braid woven into Bilbo’s hair. “I shall await your return." 

Bilbo’s face goes red as he exits the room, hurrying down to the kitchens as fast as his feet will carry him. Bombur knows the routine by now and quickly supplies him with his first breakfast of the day. Bilbo wastes no more time, knowing that he has Thorin waiting for him to return.

Once he comes back to the room, Thorin is no where in sight and his excitement falters. 

"Thorin…?”

“I’m here." 

Bilbo turns and sees him stepping out from the little nook in the corner of the room. He’s wearing nothing but a fur-lined robe draped around his shoulders. Bilbo’s mouth goes dry at the sight of him like this and he swallows a lump in his throat. 

Thorin Oakenshield is, in Bilbo’s most humble and unbiased opinion, a vision of beauty. Oh, of course the Elves are pretty and tall and Bilbo finds them fascinating, but he has never once felt the urge to bed one. Sometimes he can’t believe his good fortune that someone as handsome and as important as Thorin would ever want to be with someone like him. 

He’s quite lucky to have Thorin in his life, and as far as he’s concerned, no one else could ever make him feel the way the dwarf king does. This includes the fact thathe has had the immense pleasure of seeing Thorin completely undone by his hands, mouth, and cock on more than one occasion.

He wets his lips as his eyes drift down Thorin’s hairy chest and abdomen towards the cock already erect between his strong thighs. ” _Oh_ ,“ he croaks out. 

Thorin is smirking–that jerk–and Bilbo wants to curse him out for his indecency, but he also wants to shove Thorin down onto the floor and ride him until he can’t sit for  _days_. This is not at all how he had planned the rest of the morning for today; he had things to write and Thorin had kingly things to attend to and–oh no, now he’s touching himself, that damn dwarf king–!

Bilbo has to brace his hand against the door frame as he watches Thorin slowly stroke his cock into hardness. 

"Something wrong?” he says as if he’s merely talking about the weather.  

Bilbo wants to hate him, wants to run right back out that door and just head to the library to meet up with Balin, but he can’t look away now, not with Thorin softly moaning as he stands there in front of him jerking off into his hand. 

“Have you been planning this since I left?” he manages to say after a few minutes. 

Thorin tilts his head to the side, smirk widening. “Perhaps." 

"Are…Are you just going to stand there and touch yourself all day?”

“You’re welcome to join in." 

Bilbo feels his breath leave him. He  _did_  promise Thorin that he would indulge him when he came back. He takes a few tentative steps forward, eyes darkening with lust as he gets closer to him. Thorin watches him closely but continues squeezing and stroking his cock. 

When he’s close enough, Bilbo comes to a full stop and stares down at his swollen erection, licking his lips once more. 

"May I…?” he trails off and looks expectantly into Thorin’s eyes. 

He removes his hand and nods eagerly, and Bilbo falls to his knees in front of him. Bilbo is hungry–it’s been awhile since he last sucked Thorin off. He pushes the foreskin back on the sensitive head and opens his mouth to take it in.

Thorin groans above him, one hand reaching to hold Bilbo’s head in place. Bilbo stretches his mouth around the tip, sucking in his cheeks and working his tongue diligently. He knows exactly how Thorin likes it and is not afraid to show off his skill. He puts one hand on Thorin’s hip for balance while the other begins fondling his sac. 

Thorin inhales sharply, head falling back as he gasps, “Bilbo…!" 

His hands tighten in Bilbo’s hair, massaging his scalp, and Bilbo swallows him down more, smiling as he hears Thorin’s pleased little pants and moans. He may be trying to appear in control, but he knows with a few good sucks Thorin will be putty in his hands. Bilbo tongues the slit with ruthless precision before moving his mouth off the crown to lick up the underside. He bends his head further down and cups Thorin’s heavy balls in his hand, gently rolling them into his mouth to suckle. 

Thorin’s entire body is shaking now and Bilbo knows he’s close. He smirks and goes back to sucking at his cock when all of a sudden, Thorin grips his hair tight and gasps for him to get away. Bilbo looks up curiously as he takes deep breaths to calm himself. 

"Not yet,” he says. Bilbo frowns and opens his mouth to protest, but Thorin shakes his head. “Take off your clothes,” he continues, trying to sound commanding but his voice is shaky.

Bilbo scowls but stands up, pulling down his trousers and unbuttoning his shirt until he’s fully naked in front of him. Thorin is staring at him in such a way that makes Bilbo blush and he rolls back on his heels nervously. 

“Now what?” he asks. 

Thorin seems to come back to reality and lifts his gaze from where it had previously been. “On the bed,” he mumbles.

Bilbo gives him one last look before crawling onto the bed and turning over to face Thorin. He watches as Thorin moves forward and places a knee on the bed in between his spread legs. He grabs one of Bilbo’s ankles and lifts the leg up high, leaving him very exposed. Bilbo yelps in protest at the new position but Thorin uses his other hand to press a finger into him gently and Bilbo groans, head falling back on the bedsheets as Thorin starts fucking him with the single digit. 

It’s been at least a week since Thorin last penetrated him but the feeling of his fingers isn’t anything new. Dwarf fingers are both a blessing and a curse, he thinks, before letting out an embarrassingly needy whine. “T-Thorin… _gods–_ just–more! I need more!" 

Bilbo is not shy about what he wants in the bedroom (or anything else for that matter) and Thorin’s no stranger to his demanding ways, so he pushes a second finger in to join the first and starts thrusting them in and out as fast as he can. Bilbo feels hot–so incredibly  _hot_ –and tries not to come from this alone. His cock is bobbing against his stomach, just begging to be touched. And just when he thinks it’s over–that he’s reached his limit already–Thorin pulls his fingers out and lowers Bilbo’s leg so that he can wrap it around Thorin’s waist.

Bilbo lifts his head up to complain but Thorin is already pressing the head of his cock inside him. His mouth falls open and he moans loud, eyes going wide at how wonderfully full he feels. "Oh  _yes,_ ” he moans.

Once he’s fully seated inside him, Thorin rolls his hips forward and Bilbo lets out a litany of swears. Thorin’s thrusts are fast, even at the odd angle of bending almost fully over him, but he’s aiming well as far as Bilbo is concerned. He can feel Thorin’s cock brushing against his prostate with each movement and he finds himself spouting all manner of dirty things to get Thorin to go harder, faster,  _deeper_. He’s almost forgotten how good it feels to have Thorin pushing into him like this. The whole bed is moving now with the force of their love-making and Bilbo wonders if anyone else can hear them. 

But when Thorin changes his angle and hits his prostate dead on, he finds he doesn’t really care anymore if people can hear. He opens his eyes and sees the concentrated look on Thorin’s face as he moves above him and smiles slightly before letting out another loud moan. Thorin is grunting with each thrust, sweat glistening on his skin, and Bilbo can feel him shaking.

He runs his hands down the expanse of Thorin’s back gently. “It’s okay, you can come,” he says softly. 

Thorin looks down at him in surprise. “But you–”

“I want to see your face.” Thorin still doesn’t look convinced and so he adds a soft, “Please?”

Thorin’s cheeks flush but he nods slowly and keeps his hips thrusting until he suddenly slows down and lets out a strangled cry as he spills himself inside Bilbo. 

Bilbo grabs Thorin’s braids on either side of his head and pulls him down for a messy kiss, muffling Thorin’s gasps and moans as he rides out his orgasm. Thorin reaches a hand around to stroke Bilbo’s neglected cock as he keeps thrusting inside him, and Bilbo feels the dam burst behind his eyes as he comes hard. He feels like he’s on fire and kisses Thorin more fiercely, driving his tongue into his mouth. 

Thorin keeps stroking his cock until he’s completely spent and then carefully pulls out, collapsing beside him on the bed with a pleased groan. 

“Well,” Bilbo says once he catches his breath, “that was nice." 

"Not bad for a ‘cheeky dwarf’, hm?”

“Not bad at all." 

Thorin smiles and Bilbo sits up, his body feeling a bit sore. "I should go…Balin’s probably wondering where I am.”

“Are you meeting in the library?”

“Yes. Why, are you planning to visit later?”

“Maybe…” He sits up as well and kisses Bilbo’s shoulder lightly. “Can you move well? Have I hurt you?”

“For goodness sake Thorin, I’m not made of glass.” He stands up to prove his point and goes to get his clothes that he left on the floor. “You should know that by now." 

Thorin lowers his head almost as if he’s ashamed and Bilbo frowns, walking back over to him. He brushes a hand through Thorin’s hair before kneeling down between his legs, smiling reassuringly. 

"Thorin,” he says gently. “I know you’re only looking out for my well being. And I love you for that." 

Thorin smiles down at him and Bilbo leans up to press their mouths together. The kiss is tame by Bilbo’s standards, but one they both enjoy greatly. When Bilbo pulls away, Thorin is looking at him like he is the most precious jewel in the world and Bilbo can’t stop himself from flushing under his gaze. Thorin has that affect on him a lot, he’s realized. 

Bilbo stands back up and starts putting his clothes on, aware Thorin is watching him from the bed. He’s just about done when he sees Thorin walking towards him, arms outstretched as he takes Bilbo into a hug. 

” _When you return_ ,“ he mumbles against his ear in Khuzdul, ” _I’m going to be on my knees waiting for you._ “ 

Bilbo is of course only still learning and so can’t understand a word of what he says. "Right. Whatever you say,” he frowns and Thorin laughs, kissing the side of his mouth before releasing him. “One of these days, I’ll be able to understand your language, I swear it.”

Thorin grins. “I look forward to that day. But until then:  _I want you inside me when this day is through. I want your cock, treasure of all treasures_.”

Bilbo only catches the last word, recognizing it as a term of endearment Thorin uses with him regularly. He’s asked what it means before but Thorin only smiles that shit-eating grin of his and says he’ll explain at another time. He can’t understand the words Thorin is telling him, but given the hungry look his husband is currently giving him, he can imagine the implications. 

“Are you speaking dirty to me?” he says with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of course not.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

“Perhaps you should punish me?” 

He wiggles his eyebrows in the most embarrassing way and Bilbo wonders just how he ever thought Thorin Oakenshield could be  _anything_  but awkward. 

“Oh,  _you_ –” Bilbo huffs and turns to hide the blush overtaking his face. Honestly! “I have things to do today, and so do you! If you want to be punished so badly, I’m sure Dwalin would be happy to throw you around for awhile.” 

“That’s not the sort of punishment I was talking about,” he pouts. 

Bilbo turns back around and pokes Thorin in the chest. “You want me to punish you later? Fine,” he says. “When I’m through in the library, I’m going to–” He cuts himself off as he sees the expectant look Thorin is giving him. “Thorin, you’re not supposed to be excited about this.” 

“Not even a little bit?”

He groans. “Nevermind. All you need to know is that I will not go easy on you. Your arse will be sore for a  _decade_.” 

At Thorin’s smile, he wonders if perhaps he didn’t just play into his husband’s plans all along. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin gets what he wants. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Things happened irl that delayed my editing process but it's here now and I hope you enjoy :'D

Bilbo could see Thorin’s patience waning the longer he had to remain in Thranduil and Bard’s presence. Ordinarily, Balin would be the one at Thorin’s side for these sort of diplomatic meetings but it was fairly well known that Bilbo had a way of…diffusing arguments, so here he was. 

“I’ve told you my terms,” Thorin stated, looking between the other two kings. “What say you?”

Bard frowned in deep contemplation before nodding slowly. “I agree,” he said. He turned his head to look at the elf king sitting beside him.

Thranduil leaned back in his chair, a hard smile on his face. “Let me see if I understand. After all the trouble you caused–-all the lives lost–-you expect my kin and I to willfully send over supplies?”

There was a collective groan by both Bard and Bilbo. Bilbo saw Thorin clenching his hands tighter in front of him. Thanduil looked far too pleased with himself. 

“I realize I have made mistakes,” Thorin hissed through clenched teeth, trying his hardest to stay calm. “But my people do not deserve to suffer. That is why I ask this of you.”

Bilbo felt a headache coming on. “King Thranduil,” he spoke up and all heads turned towards him. With their eyes on him, he felt even smaller than he usually did. “We mean you no disrespect,” he continued, taking a step forward until he was standing beside Thorin. At Thorin’s snort, he nudged him with his elbow. “We require only a small amount of food you can provide us. And in return, you will be paid handsomely.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thorin staring at him in confusion, but he pressed on. “Will you accept these terms?” he asked.

Thranduil seemed to consider him for a few moments. Then he smiled. “I will,” he said. He turned his head to address Thorin. “Does Mister Baggins fight all your battles for you?”

Thorin stood up then, his chair skidding across the floor, as he slammed his hands down onto the table. “You hold your tongue!” he snapped.

Bard was rubbing at his temples. “Stop goading him,” he growled as he looked over at Thranduil.

The elf king raised his eyebrows at him but sighed heavily. “Very well. I will send supplies, but I expect to be paid, as promised.”

“It will be done,” Bilbo said quickly. Thorin was shaking beside him. 

Both Thranduil and Bard and their guards, stood from the table then and bowed their heads – well, Bard did while Thranduil made some sort of attempt at a bow – before leaving the room. Once it was just the two of them left, Thorin rounded on Bilbo.

“What was that?!” he growled. 

“That was a successful negotiation,” Bilbo replied curtly. He could tell Thorin was upset with him but he wasn’t about to apologize for helping out in the only way he knew how. 

“You promised to pay him.”

“He likes shiny things, Thorin, I thought it best to appease him rather than fight with him. Or do you disagree with my proposal?”

Thorin clenched his fists tighter. “I wish you would have discussed it with me first,” he grumbled.

“Would you have agreed then?”

“Of course not.”

Bilbo sighed heavily. “Thorin, I did what I thought was best for everyone in the mountain. I understand you might not like it–”

“I don’t.”

“–but it’s for the good of our people.”

Thorin’s glare softened slightly at the words ‘our people’ and he turned away, resting his palms on the table. His head hung low as he took deep, calming breaths. Bilbo frowned and moved closer to put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Thorin looked up then. “You did well,” he said softly.

“You mean that?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I…got so upset.”

Bilbo smiled and reached forward to pull his face towards him. “I admit, it wasn’t something I had planned beforehand. It just sort of happened. But it will help us in the long run, I believe.” 

He leaned in and kissed him lightly, and started pulling away when Thorin suddenly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer, pressing his mouth against his hungrily. Bilbo responded in kind, winding his fingers through Thorin’s long hair and let himself be swept up in the moment. When they pulled away from each other, Bilbo’s head felt like it was swimming.

“Take me,” Thorin breathed against his ear.  

Bilbo blanched back and stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decide if he heard him correctly. “What, here?” he gasped. “Someone could–”

“I don’t care. I need it. Need  _you_.” 

To make his point, Thorin grabbed one of Bilbo’s hands and pressed it against the front of his trousers where Bilbo could feel just how much Thorin apparently needed him. 

His mouth felt very dry all of a sudden as he looked up into Thorin’s blazing eyes and then back down to where his hand was palming his husband’s groin. The thought of taking Thorin over the table was, admittedly, quite exciting. Plus, nobody was around. They had the meeting area all to themselves now. He felt himself growing more excited the longer Thorin stared at him.

“Thorin…”

“ _Please_.” 

He was biting his lip now and slowly rutting his hips against Bilbo’s palm. Bilbo was amazed at how needy Thorin could be sometimes. He squeezed lightly, feeling how hard Thorin was, and wet his lips as he stared back up at him. 

Thorin, however, had apparently had enough waiting for his reply and stepped back, shucking off his furred cloak and pulling off his belt to push his pants down. In seconds he was naked from the waist down and Bilbo could only stare. He wasn’t usually so tongue-tied but seeing Thorin like this was messing with his brain. 

He got an eyeful of Thorin’s cock before he turned around and braced his hands on the table, leaving his backside very much the focal point. Bilbo swallowed a hard lump in his throat. By the Valar, his ass was beautiful. He was usually able to resist Thorin’s eagerness for longer than a few minutes but this was testing his patience. 

His trousers felt tighter than he remembered them being and he shifted on his feet, eyes still trained on Thorin’s strong thighs and ass.

“Bilbo?” 

His voice shook him out of his daze and he wet his lips again. Thorin was staring at him over his shoulder. 

“You…You’re not prepared,” Bilbo said. “I need to–”

But Thorin was already reaching a hand back and slipping one of his fingers into himself. Bilbo had to hold onto the chair for support, lest he faint right then and there.

“Thorin,” he croaked, his voice breaking. “You–”

“Need you now,” he moaned. His head tilted to the side, eyes closed and a blissful smile spreading across his face as he fingered himself. “I want to feel your cock taking me, Bilbo.”

Bilbo could not resist anymore; not when Thorin was begging him so sweetly. He quickly undid the fastenings on his own pants and let them fall around his ankles. He could feel Thorin’s eyes on him and his confidence grew. He took his arousal in hand and started stroking, smiling at the pleased sound Thorin made.

“You want this?” he breathed. Thorin nodded his head vigorously and his finger slipped from his ass as he turned around to get a better view. Bilbo continued touching himself the closer Thorin got and when Thorin was inches away from his cock, he forgot how to breathe. “If you want my cock so badly, then suck,” he said.

Thorin wasted no time dropping to his knees. His mouth opened wide for him and Bilbo slid himself inside, moaning and grabbing Thorin’s hair tightly to encourage him to start sucking. Thorin was sinfully good at giving head, a fact he enjoyed exploiting whenever he could. The king of Erebor, despite being in charge most of the time, seemed to greatly enjoy being on his knees a lot. 

Not that Bilbo minded of course. 

He swallowed Bilbo’s cock down as far as he could, his nose brushing against the curly hair at the base as he slurped and sucked like his life depended on it. Bilbo was hanging on to him like an anchor. His knees felt weak the longer he had to keep standing. When he glanced down and saw Thorin’s head bobbing between his legs, he groaned and tightened his grip on the dwarf king’s hair.

Thorin’s tongue was doing something to his slit now that was pushing Bilbo closer to his orgasm than he would have liked. “Thorin, I’m going to come too soon if you keep that up,” he warned.

He felt Thorin’s lips smiling around him, but Thorin complied and stopped what he was doing. He went back to suckling on just the head but reached his hand up to start massaging Bilbo’s balls. Bilbo swore loudly and his head fell back.

“Thorin…ahhh….”

The longer they remained like that, the longer Bilbo thought about just fucking Thorin’s mouth and getting off that way. It would be a lot less messy if he just spilled down his throat. Thorin didn’t seem to want to stop anytime soon anyway. He yanked Thorin’s head back suddenly so that they could look into each other’s eyes.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth,” he said. Thorin smirked at his crass words and squeezed his sac. Bilbo swore again and for a moment he lost his composure. He quickly came back to himself and yanked Thorin’s hair even harder. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll fuck you with my tongue after,” he purred.

Thorin’s eyes widened and within seconds his mouth was back on Bilbo’s cock and sucking hard. It took Bilbo a few minutes to concentrate enough to grab Thorin’s head and start thrusting his hips. He started off slow, to let Thorin’s mouth adjust to the feeling. Thorin was eager to get him off though and kept trying to use his tongue to help.

“You’re insatiable,” Bilbo whispered. His thrusts got faster and more frantic. “How much do you want me to come down your throat, Thorin?” 

He could see Thorin’s erection standing up between his legs. He’d been neglecting it this whole time. It was dripping with pre-come and at the sight of it, Bilbo licked his lips hungrily. 

He pulled Thorin’s head back again, taking his mouth off his cock, and just stared at how red and wet Thorin’s lips were. His eyes were glazed over with lust as he stared up at Bilbo.

“Please,” he said softly. 

Bilbo huffed out a laugh and shoved his cock back inside his mouth, thrusting a few more times before letting out a high-pitched whine as he came. His whine changed to a moan as Thorin eagerly swallowed everything that was given to him. Bilbo’s legs felt like jelly. Once Thorin had pulled off with a wet pop, Bilbo fell back into the chair taking deep breaths. Thorin stood up licking his lips.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” he said. 

“Let me catch my breath, for goodness sake,” Bilbo groaned. 

Thorin smirked before turning around and planting his hands on the table like before. Bilbo had the perfect angle from where he was sitting now and formulated a plan on exactly what he wanted to do. He moved the chair closer and raised a finger up to his lips to suck on before lowering it down between Thorin’s cheeks. He spread him wide and slipped the finger in, delighting in the soft moan Thorin let out.

Bilbo pushed a second finger in shortly after and began thrusting them in quickly. Thorin’s body was trembling with want. Bilbo spread his cheeks again and bent his head forward, tongue circling around Thorin’s pink little hole. Thorin screamed and his head fell forward onto the table.

“Do you like that?” Bilbo breathed before swiping his tongue down the cleft of his ass. 

“Yes,” he croaked. “More…please…I need more…”

Bilbo wiggled his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and started thrusting. He loved eating Thorin out as he always made the best noises. Normally he would have preferred to have Thorin on his back where he could see his husband’s expressions, but this was just as good. 

Thorin was pushing back on his tongue eagerly, all but sobbing with his need for more, but Bilbo wasn’t going to comply just yet. Where would the fun be if he just let Thorin get what he wanted? 

He pulled back, licking his lips, and smiled as Thorin whimpered from the loss of his tongue. “What would you do if someone were to return to this room right now, Thorin?” he said. “If they saw you like this…if they saw  _me_.” 

Thorin groaned but he said nothing. Bilbo smirked and let him stew in that mental image while he spread his cheeks again. 

“Do you think they would stay and watch us?” 

He leaned in and licked around the rim of his hole, causing Thorin to cry out. His head fell into his arms resting on the table. 

“Or maybe you were  _hoping_  someone would catch us. Do you want people to see you like this, Thorin? Do you want Kings Bard and Thranduil to see how you beg for me?”

Thorin made a soft sound in his folded arms.

“Hm? What was that? Couldn’t quite hear you.” 

He pressed his tongue inside once more and Thorin actually  _screamed_. 

“ _Yes_!” he cried. “Please…Bilbo…take me…”

Well then. Bilbo reached a hand down and started stroking his cock into hardness once more, eager to slip inside his desperate husband. He stood up from the chair and spread Thorin’s thighs a little to give himself some more room. 

“You’re so beautiful when you beg,” he mumbled and pressed the head of his cock against Thorin’s hole. 

Thorin moaned, his whole body shaking, as Bilbo slowly pushed himself inside. Once he was fully seated, Bilbo grasped onto Thorin’s hips and began thrusting. Clearly this wasn’t enough, because Thorin turned his head with a growl and hissed out, “ _Harder_.”

Bilbo dug his nails into his flesh and reached his other hand up to pull at Thorin’s long hair. Thorin seemed to appreciate that as Bilbo picked up his pace, driving his cock into him again and again. 

“Is this what you wanted, Thorin?” he groaned. “Were you thinking of my cock the entire meeting?”

Thorin said nothing but when he turned his head, he was smiling that damn shit-eating grin of his and Bilbo paused in his movement before letting out a tirade of swears. He’d done it again! He had fallen into another one of Thorin’s sex plans! That damn dwarf king had played him like a fiddle! He had begged and pleaded and used his pretty mouth and got exactly what he wanted!

Oh, he was  _furious_.

Bilbo growled low in his throat and thrust even harder, but this seemed to only make Thorin happier. He was unashamedly loud, as though he really did want someone to come in and find them, but Bilbo was not in the mood to explain to anyone why he had Thorin bent over the meeting table. 

“You played me,” he snarled, snapping his hips against Thorin angrily. 

“To be fair,” he said, breath hitching as Bilbo’s cock hit somewhere pleasant, “I did not hear you complaining.”

“Because I thought it was in the moment!”

“It was. Sort of.”

“So you were hoping for this the moment we set foot in this room? What if things didn’t go exactly to plan?”

“But they did, so it doesn’t matter now.”

“You can say that now that I’ve got you bent over the bloody table, but there was no guarantee this plan would even work to begin with!”

Thorin’s rumbling laugh echoed around them and Bilbo felt his anger spiking once more. He thought about pulling out and leaving Thorin alone in that room to finish himself off, but at the same time, he had really been enjoying himself. Thorin knew that Bilbo liked taking control and had let him do and say whatever he wanted. Yes, it had all been pre-planned, but…it wasn’t an entirely wasted experience. 

Bilbo sighed heavily and adjusted his angle so that he was hitting Thorin’s prostate dead on. Thorin was loud, whining and whimpering into his folded arms as Bilbo pounded into his ass. 

Bilbo’s name fell from his lips several times before he felt Thorin stiffen beneath him and let out a loud moan as he came. Bilbo reached a hand down to pump his cock through the orgasm, leaning over Thorin’s back slightly as he continuing thrusting inside until he saw stars and came shortly after. 

Neither of them moved for a good few minutes, the only sounds were of them breathing heavily. Bilbo pulled out of him gently, and quickly grabbed his pants off the floor to fasten them back on. Thorin, by comparison, was taking his sweet time. It seemed like he was still coming back down to earth as he turned and leaned against the table, a pleased smile on his face. 

“I feel used,” Bilbo grumbled as he faced away from him. 

Thorin’s smile faded into a frown. “Bilbo…”

“You could have just told me your plan to begin with.”

“Would you have agreed?”

“Probably not.”

“There, see? We both did things we did not expect today.”

“Yes, but at least I didn’t offer sex to King Thranduil in exchange for his help!” 

Thorin made a face. “Please do not ever joke of such things.” 

“Oh, that makes you jealous does it?” Bilbo growled. “Good. Maybe next time you’ll think more carefully on these sorts of things.” 

Thorin rolled his eyes and pulled the hobbit into his arms. “Next time, I’ll be sure to discuss it with you.”

Bilbo turned his face away stubbornly. “Hmph. I like how you expect there to  _be_ a next time.”

Thorin nuzzled his face into his hair. “Come now, don’t be like that.”

“I’m still very cross with you, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh really?” he said. “Tell me, what are you going to do to win back my favor, hm?”

Thorin smiled and leaned forward to start nibbling at one of Bilbo’s earlobes. Bilbo’s breath hitched in surprise and he let out a very embarrassing moan that Thorin found most amusing. He chuckled low in his throat as he swiped his tongue around the shell of Bilbo’s sensitive ear. 

“You…fiend,” Bilbo gasped, all but melting into Thorin’s arms. Thorin’s mouth was a cruel and wondrous thing. 

“Will you forgive me of my bad behavior,  _ghishavel_?” he purred. One of his hands reached down and started palming Bilbo through his trousers, where he could clearly feel his hobbit’s excitement rising for a third time. 

“ _Thor_ in!”

Oh this was just simply unfair! Bilbo groaned and turned around in Thorin’s arms, leveling him with a glare that would ordinarily mean he was in big trouble. 

Not that Thorin seemed to care in the slightest. 

His hand had migrated to Bilbo’s ample bottom, squeezing it gently as he smiled down at Bilbo like a bloody tease. “Yes?” he said. 

“Haven’t you had enough?”

“ _I’m_ not the one responding.”

Bilbo could have left at any moment. He’d have some explaining to do with his trousers now but it would be worth it to see Thorin forced to clean up after himself. Thorin slipped his hand down his pants then and started kneading his ass, leaving Bilbo with very little patience. 

“Thorin,” he growled. 

One finger pressed between his cheeks and Bilbo’s knees buckled. 

“All right!” he hissed, hands coming up to grasp at Thorin’s rumpled tunic. “Fine! I forgive you! Now just… _stop_.” 

He wanted to smack the smirk right off Thorin’s face, but his entire body was shaking now. He was aroused again and it was all Thorin’s fault. The finger pressing against his hole felt so good though. 

When Thorin started to remove his hand, Bilbo grabbed his arm. “Wait. Don’t,” he breathed. “Don’t.”

“Are you sure?” 

Bilbo glared at him and yanked him down for a kiss. He forced himself back on Thorin’s finger and gasped against Thorin’s lips as he felt the digit slip inside. 

“Take me, Thorin,” he panted. 

“Where?”

“The table, just, make it quick. Please.” Thorin was thankfully still naked from the waist down, so Bilbo only had to reach for his cock and begin stroking it a few times to get him hard. Thorin pulled Bilbo’s trousers down and backed him up towards the table, laying him down and lifting one of his legs up onto his shoulder so that he could press two fingers inside him. 

Bilbo’s broken cries echoed around the room as he begged for more. “Do you want my cock?” Thorin breathed as he leaned over him, thrusting a third finger inside and watching as Bilbo’s eyes went wide. 

“Yes!” he gasped. He  _needed_  it. “Oh…Thorin…”

His fingers were gone almost instantly but they were quickly replaced by his cock, causing Bilbo to let out the most embarrassing sound as he felt the head pushing inside. Thorin grunted above him, lifting his leg up higher to get a better angle. He whimpered as his back arched up off the table’s surface. 

When Thorin began to move, all he saw was stars. Each thrust created a burst of color behind his eyelids. Bilbo could barely remember where he was. Thorin was gasping and moaning above him, his lips red and swollen and in desperate need of Bilbo’s, so he reached up and pulled him down for a kiss, sucking Thorin’s lower lip into his mouth as they moved together on the table. 

“ _Mahal_ , you feel so good,” Thorin groaned. “Bilbo…”

He reached down and grasped Bilbo’s neglected cock bobbing between them and started pumping frantically. Bilbo threw his head back, mouth wide open as he screamed his release. He came hard, his orgasm taking the breath right out of him as Thorin thrust and stroked. 

Thorin wasn’t far behind as he bent his whole body over Bilbo and thrust his hips as fast as he could. He let out his own cries as his body stiffened and shook and Bilbo moaned as he felt Thorin spill inside him. 

Thorin whimpered after he came down from his high, carefully pulling out of Bilbo. Bilbo sat up and hummed pleasantly.

“I’m surprised this table hasn’t broken yet.” 

Thorin huffed out a laugh and leaned his head against his shoulder. “Be thankful for the craftsmanship of the dwarves.” 


End file.
